1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of body entering conduits, and, more particularly, to conduits having protective levers to prevent accidental punctures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medications are commonly administered by injection or continuous infusion into an implanted port, known as a vascular access port (VAP). VAPs are typically used in patients who need intermittent long-term I.V. therapy but can""t use an external central venous catheter.
In order to administer medication through the port, access through the port must be obtained by carefully inserting a non-coring bent needle known as a Huber needle into the silicone injection septum located in the port. During the procedure, known as xe2x80x9caccessing the portxe2x80x9d, the nurse or I.V. therapist is required to palpate and stabilize the port under the skin between his or her thumb and forefinger. While holding the Huber needle like a dart, at a 90-degree angle over the septum, the needle is pushed through the skin until it hits the needle stop located at the back of the septum.
Complications such as blockage, burning sensation, or when the central venous access is no longer required may occur that require the Huber needle to be removed, or xe2x80x9cdeaccessedxe2x80x9d from the port. When xe2x80x9cde-accessingxe2x80x9d the port, the nurse or I.V. therapist must grab the end of the Huber needle with one hand and palpate the port under the skin between his or her finger with the other hand. The needle is then pulled upward with considerable force, removing it from the septum. After the needle is removed, the nurse or I.V. therapist must quickly deposit the needle in a safe location so that his or her hands may be used to stop any bleeding or provide additional treatment.
Because the nurse or I.V. therapist must stabilize the port between his or her fingers while the Huber needle is pushed or pulled from the port, accidental puncture sometimes occurs. Also, because the old needle may be quickly deposited, placing the old needle into the opening of a Sharps container can lead to accidental skin punctures.
What is needed is a safety port needle assembly that prevents accidental punctures when accessing and de-accessing a VAP and that completely covers the sharp end of the contaminated needle after it has been de-accessed from the port assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety port needle assembly that reduces the risk of needle stick injury when accessing and de-accessing a VAP. It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety port needle assembly that is easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety port needle assembly that fully contains the sharp end of the contaminated needle after de-accessing from the VAP.
These and other objects of the present invention are met by a safety port needle assembly used to connect an IV line to an implanted port needle receiving port. The assembly includes an L-shaped port needle with an integrally attached horizontal leg member and a vertical leg member. The horizontal leg member is disposed inside an elongated needle arm that is pivotally attached at one end to an elongated main body. The vertical leg member is perpendicularly aligned and extends downward from the distal end of the needle arm. A channel is formed in the main body that enables the needle arm to nest longitudinally inside the main body. A bore is also formed in the main body that enables the vertical leg member to extend downward through the main body when the needle arm is longitudinally aligned with the main body. Located in front of the bore is a pocket space which receives the tip of the port needle when extended above the bore. Also, formed near the distal end of the main body is a pair of laterally extended wings that enable a healthcare worker to securely hold the main body over the implant port using his or her fingers.
Disposed between the needle arm and the main body is an upward rotation limiting means that prevents the needle arm from being rotated upward excessively so that the tip of the needle is exposed. In the preferred embodiment, the upward rotating limiting means is a beveled surface formed on the needle arm that presses against the main body and prevents the needle arm from pivoting upward beyond a desired angle. Also provided is an optional downward rotation limiting means that provides the needle arm from being accidentally rotated downward after being rotated upward to prevent punctures. Also attached to the distal end of the needle arm is an optional pair of laterally extended wings that enables the needle arm to be easily rotated by the healthcare worker.
During use, an IV tube is connected to the proximal end of the horizontal leg member that extends rearward from the proximal end of the needle arm. The tip of the vertical leg member is then inserted into the implant port so that the second pair of wings is positioned directly against the patient""s skin surround the implant port. The needle assembly can then be used to deliver fluids to the implant port. When de-accessing the implant port, the healthcare worker places the fingers of one hand over the first pair of wings to stabilize the main body over the implant port. The healthcare worker then grasps the second pair of wings with the fingers of the opposite hand, and lifts upward. As the second pair of wings is lifted, the needle arm pivots upward over the main body. When the needle arm pivots a sufficient distance, as determined by the length of the vertical leg of the port needle and the relative angle of the beveled surface, the tip of the vertical leg member extends above the bore on the main body. As the needle arm is pivoted rearward, a rearward directed force is applied to the vertical leg member. When the distal end of the vertical leg member extends past the bore, the vertical leg member snaps forward so that it is perpendicularly aligned with the horizontal member. When the vertical leg member snaps forward, it is received by the pocket space formed on the main body to further protect against accidental punctures.
There as thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.